


Field Notes

by ShepherdSoreyDidNothingWrong (Sagnessagiel)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Diary fic, M/M, Zinestiria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagnessagiel/pseuds/ShepherdSoreyDidNothingWrong
Summary: Mikleo keeps a journal while Sorey sleeps. At first, it is only for exploration.





	Field Notes

Year 5 of the Age of Purification, 18th Musiphell

Notes on exploration into the ruins of the Elyan woods. 

First impression of the outside. Architecture looks solid and pragmatically built. Likely not a temple, unless dedicated to Eumacia. Other possibilities: shelter, closed in city, passageway. 

~~Not sure how to get in yet~~. The entrance I found was heavily damaged. I will have to look for another way in, lest I damage it further. 

Inscriptions around the entrance seem reminiscent of Ancient Tongue, but I can’t decipher them on my own. May be another translation or an alternate script. 

Year 5 of the Age of Purification, 19th Musiphell

I’ve found a way into the ruins via a hidden entrance. It is small and unremarkable, and was covered by the growth of the woods. It is unclear whether it was intended to be hidden or whether it has become it by years of no use. 

Initial exploration tells me that the ruins are mainly built up of small tunnels, barely wide enough to fit two people. Ceilings are low. Crossroads are wider and a little more open. I have yet to find a self sufficient system for illuminating it. In such small spaces, torches would quickly corrupt the air too quickly for their effective use. 

I’ve found more inscriptions and carved images on the walls. They depict seraphim and humans, marked by differences in clothing. There is a reoccurring crest in most of the images that I don’t recognise.

Possibilities: a city crest, a religious symbol, a reinterpretation of the symbol of the shepherds (similar shape). 

21st Musiphell

I appear to have gotten stuck in the ruins. 

A stone door which I did not notice upon entering a room closed behind me as I did so. I am in a larger round room with many inscriptions all over the walls. Only some of them appear to be professionally done, while the rest look like shallow scrapings done by rocks or other blunt instruments. 

Here’s to hoping the architecture has rotted too much for this room to continue to serve whatever purpose it might have in the past. 

~~ If I don’t make it out, I need someone to take this to ~~

~~ I would appreciate it if someone ~~

~~ Sorey I’m sorry ~~

21st Musiphell, evening

Made it out of the ruins. Even the most solid stone develops cracks over time, and water can always get into cracks. 

I’ve recorded most of the carvings I found in the room, along with the carvings along the hallways. Hopefully the scholars in Marlind can make better sense of them than I. 

Year 16 of the Age of Purification, 2nd Amenochiell

~~ It’s been sixteen years since Sor ~~

~~I wonder~~

Visited Ladylake today while passing on the way to Rayfalke. Lady Alisha is doing well, it seems. She invited me to lunch with some visiting nobles, which was amusing enough. Only two of them had any resonance to speak of. 

After my business at the mountain, I’m considering stopping by Elysia to see how everyone is doing. It’s been a while, I think. 

4th Amenochiell

Visiting Elysia. Got a warm welcome. It’s good to be home. 

Cynthia and Shiron both insisted on showing me their new projects. Cynthia is learning to knit, while Shiron has finally figured out how to read the wind and find every prickleboar in the forest. Not that I could tell if he was telling the truth or not, or really whether or not he was messing with me. 

Natalie has begun teaching me how to paint with watercolours. For her, there is no need for a brush. I’m hoping I can learn how to do that as well someday. It would help a lot with illustrating my notes when exploring. 

I have the basics down, but I’m struggling with perspective. Makes me wonder how the first person to do this ever figured it out on their own. 

Year 26 of the Age of Purification, 28th Maotellum

Ran into the Sparrowfeathers in Iwain Harbour yesterday.  ~~ I guess ~~ Apparently Rose is sending some agents overseas. I wonder if it is for her merchant’s reputation or for more unofficial business. 

Either way, they ended up buying passage on the same ship I chose. Rose changed her mind in the harbour and came along for the trip, despite my insistence that I am still fine. 

It’s been twenty-six years. That ought to be enough time to heal a bit.  ~~ You’d think. ~~

It’s sweet on some level, I suppose. They all insist on playing dice with me, as though I even know how to do that. I’ll be stuck with them for two weeks at the least, however, so I guess I had better make the best of it. 

34th Maotellum

Even out at sea, I can still see his light. I hear it acts as a guide to sailors headed for Glenwood. I’m sure he would have been pleased to hear it. 

Year 64 of the Age of Purification, 15th Maotellum

Research expedition into the ruins of Gaheris, day one. 

We’ve arrived at the entrance to the ruins. I have with me a team of five explorers, seven archaeologists from the university, and a set of five students who have been allowed to come along.  ~~ Somehow, keeping them all alive has become my responsibility ~~ ~~.~~ Camp has been set up and the humans of the group have gone to hunt in the area while the seraphim do recon on the outside of the ruins. We will venture inside tomorrow as a full group. 

The purpose of the expedition is an initial scan of the ruins. We endeavour to properly gauge the threat level of further exploration. If deemed safe enough, we will be sent additional reinforcements from the university. 

The area is largely uninhabited by either humans or seraphim. At first glance, it seems the jungle discourages most from trying to establish any permanent residence. It is unclear as of yet what element the shrine accommodated, and so we have a full team of seraphim in order to not be caught off guard. 

A superficial investigation will commence tomorrow morning. For now, we keep our distance and get acclimated to our surroundings. 

16th Maotellum

Gaheris expedition, day two. 

We have completed the initial investigation and now have loose mappings of the majority of the ruins. Out of caution, we have avoided any small spaces and dead ends.

Minimal traps close to the entrance and halls, with some more security closer to the ritual rooms. Reliefs in each ritual room depict shepherds and earth seraphim, which confirms the nature of the ruins. The presence of several doors which could only be opened by our resident earth seraphim further confirms it. 

A more extensive investigation can officially be commenced by the University of Marlind’s archaeological sector. 

Year 78 of the Age of Purification, 17th Hyanoum

I worry that I’m forgetting what his face looks like. 

I can’t get into the inner section of Artorius’ throne, and none that guard it would dare let me disturb it. I know they guard it for his safety, but sometimes the thought enters my mind that I am strong enough to get past them alone. It would be too risky, though. The place is already falling apart as it is. 

Sorey, I’m sorry. I don’t know if I’m strong enough to do this for as long as you need me to. I need to see your face again. I miss your voice. 

Year 87 of the Age of Purification, 48th Musiphell

Alisha’s daughter invited me to dinner the last time I visited Ladylake. I may never get used to her being big enough to speak and issue formal summons. 

The new king of Hyland has been crowned. I was asked to be at the ceremony for reasons unknown to myself. He has even less resonance than his parents do. Even Alisha’s struggle is negligible compared to her extended family’s. It was nice to see Lailah, though. She has been staying in the city for some time now. I can’t blame her for being fond of it. 

I will be visiting Eizen’s grave tomorrow. Edna invited me to join her in paying respects. I don’t mind it. 

Year 100 of the Age of Purification, 16th Maotellum

So this is it. A hundred years. 

I’m not sure how I feel about it, to be quite honest. I’m still grieving, even after so long. I’m disappointed. 

I know there’s no telling when he’ll wake up. I know that.  ~~ But I just ~~ I’ll just have to make my peace with that, again and again. 

But it helps to see his light. More than he knows, I’m sure. It has guided a lot of people to the right places since it appeared. It helps me focus my thoughts when I can’t sleep. 

I should visit him soon. Shepherd’s Grove is nice this time of year. Maybe I’ll invite Lailah to come along. 

Year 121 of the Age of Purification, 31st Eumacianne

Can’t sleep. It struck me around midnight that Sorey would have been long dead by now, and now I’m sitting here at four in the morning wondering what to do with myself. 

He’s fine. I know he is. Maotelus is keeping him alive. But what happens when he wakes up?

I can’t do this right now. 

Year 132 of the Age of Purification, 56th Hyanoum

Visiting Elysia for a month now and haven’t yet planned when I’ll leave. I’m getting the hang of painting murals now, so Medea has me painting the walls in her house. I think Natalie approves. 

Year 135 of the Age of Purification, 47th Eumacianne

Notes on my initial exploration into the ruins of Lamorak city. 

Architecture is more ornamental than pragmatic, though they seem to withstand the strains of the mountainside well enough. Depictions and decor are reminiscent of the Mt. Mabinogio ruins. 

Thin roads and smaller planes of grass with remains of old fences tell of farming activity, perhaps as the primary export. A bathhouse with no connection to the adjacent lake speaks of seraphic artes. Could this place have been inhabited both by humans and seraphim?

These ruins are far more open than I am used to. More fresh air, I suppose, but there’s something about it. I feel lighter while in it. I imagine there must be at least one shrine to Hyanoa somewhere here. 

It’s nice to be up on a mountain again. It always feels like the air gets too thick further down. The buildings are low and open, though I can’t yet determine if the missing walls are a design choice or due to wear and tear. I see no cracks or jagged edges to indicate their severing by the wind and rain. 

It’s beautiful. It really is. Green grass and shiny stone. Images and buildings that take my breath away.  ~~ Sorey would have loved it.  ~~

Sorey will love it. I can’t wait to show it to him.


End file.
